


Breakfast (aka Phil Covered In Pea Mush)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is covered in pea mush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast (aka Phil Covered In Pea Mush)

Phil Coulson was approaching his most dangerous mission.

To get Daisy to eat pea mush for breakfast. His baby girl hated it. Usually Clint would feed her breakfast which was milk and cereal.

But Phil wanted Daisy to have healthy food as well. So when he kept the pea mush in front of Daisy, her face scrunched up adorably.

Daisy began to flick some mush at him when he turned to grab some water. Daisy squealed and started flicking more.

She looked at him with mischievous eyes.

Phil knew she had done this on purpose.

Phil was at a loss. Daisy didn't eat even a little. He sighed. He decided to give her cereal instead.


End file.
